Do You Really
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: This is a Aqualad and Bumble Bee love story.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few years since Titan's East had been established by the main Titans. The ones who lived in Titan's East are Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas and Menos. Aqualad and Speedy where the oldest of the group at eighteen years old, then came Bumblebee at seventeen, then there was Mas and Menos at fourteen. The leader of Titan's East varied it was between Aqualad and Bumblebee but when it came down to it Aqualad was the main leader. For the most part they had settled into a quiet life at the tower. They had the regular problems with villains but nothing they couldn't take care of. But now being young adults some of them where becoming restless in the lives they have lived for the past four to five years. All the Titan's had recently teamed up with other super-hero's as well as the Justice League. They weren't heavily involved with the Justice League they got updates from them from time to time but when there was a world problem that involved multiply planets they would all team up. This hasn't exactly happened yet.

Titan's East for the most part looked like Titan's Tower. Of course the team made sure the inside was different than the other tower. The colors where different and they had expanded some of the bedrooms so they were also bigger. They had a swimming pool which the Titan's Tower didn't have.

Bumblebee was sitting on the sofa in the main room with the tv on. She wasn't exactly watching it though it was the news and she had a magazine in her hand that she was flipping through. Speedy was in a chair near Bumblebee messing with his hair, Mas and Menos where running through the tower like they usually did and Aqualad was nowhere to be found at the moment.

"Where's Aqualad?" Bumblebee asked looking at her magazine still.

"Who knows probably in his little pool like usually," Speedy said messing with his hair still.

"Speedy stop messing with your hair already. Gesh like you've done anything to make it messy," Bumblebee said looking at him.

"Oh chill out Bee don't get your hive in a mess," Speedy said and laughed lightly at his little joke.

Bumblebee just rolled her eyes at him and turned the sound on the tv up. Throwing the magazine on the table and paying attention to the news again.

Mas and Menos were still running around.

"Would you two chill out and sit down," Bumblebee said to the two boys who then sat down on the couch next to her.

"Anything interesting going on?" Aqualad's voice from the hallway asked as he walked into the room.

Bumblebee looked back at Aqualad from where she was, "No nothing but not like anything ever happens here."

"Isn't that a good thing though it proves where helping," Bumblebee said to Aqualad.

Aqualad shrugged his shoulders. The tv then switched over to a conference call. It was the Titan's on the screen.

"What's up Robin?" Bumblebee asked Robin.

"Not much, well where having a little gathering at the tower in a few days you guys in?" Robin asked.

"Well if hot girls are going to be there where totally there," Speedy said.

The other's looked at Speedy for a second, "Sure Robin where in," Bumblebee said to him.

"Cool see you guys then," Robin said and then ended the conference call.

The news came back on after Robin ended the conference call.

"Well I'm ready to party," Speedy said getting off the couch.

"You're always ready to party," Bumblebee said to him she then shook her head at him.

This story was requested by iRoadKamelot so I hope you like it and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's wrong with always being ready to party?" Speedy asked Bumblebee.

"Everything can be wrong with that," she said to him.

"Whatever you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Bumblebee asked

"That you aren't dating anyone," Speedy said back to her.

"Thought she was dating Cyborg?" Aqualad said

"No, where just really good friends. I think of him more as a brother then anything," Bumblebee said looking at the tv screen.

"Oh but you did date him?"

"Yes I dated him for a few till we both decided that we were more like siblings to each other."

"Okay well I'm going out," Aqualad said.

"Where are you going?" Speedy asked

"Where do you think?"

"Okay have fun back in the ocean," Speedy said.

"Don't forget about the party tonight that where going to," Bumblebee said.

"I won't I'll meet you guys there," he said then left the tower.

Mas and Menos then resumed their running around.

"Mas, Menos," Bumblebee said looking at the two when she could spot them.

They didn't stop they just continued to run around like usually.

Bumblebee sighed and looked back at the tv that was on. She watched the news that was going on at the tv. The time soon arrived to leave and head to the main Titans Tower.

"Let's go boys," Bumblebee called.

Mas and Menos took off soon after that. Speedy and Bumblebee took the car they had. Speedy was driving the car. They pulled into the underground parking garage that Cyborg had added to the tower. So vehicles could be stored as well as hidden. Bumblebee and Speedy took the elevator up to the main room of Titans Tower. Where they found Mas and Menos already; Bumblebee and Speedy where soon greeted by Starfire the very friendly alien from Tamara.

"Welcome friends how I've missed both of you," Starfire said and gave them both hugs, "where's Aqualad?"

"Oh he'll be here soon," Bumblebee said to her.

Thanks for the comments. Sorry this took a while and it's short. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to go with this story and I have little time to actually work on any of my stories so bear with me. I'll work on it when I have time. Which if I have all my college work done I can work on it during my weekends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Joy how I have missed seeing all of you I am so glad he is coming," Starfire said and then motioned for Bumblebee and Speedy to follow her. Starfire led them into another room where more of the Titans where as well as other hero's that they had met as they were gone. Bee had met one before named Jinx that she saw now. Jinx had been turned from a villain to a hero and she was a great addition to the team.

Bee walked over to the girl, "hello Jinx."

"Hey Bee what's up? Where's the lover boy?" Jinx asked a smirk playing on her lips.

"What are you talking about?" Bee asked

"Aqualad."

"He'll be here later and where do you get lover boy from?"

"Because I know you like him," Jinx said with a smile.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Oh come on its kind of like Star and Robin everyone knew they liked each other and where going to end up together before those two knew it themselves. It's the same with you and Aqualad course it's a little more obvious I think," Jinx said with a smile.

Bee just shook her head at the girl. "Sure," she said skeptically.

"Where he go anyways?" Jinx asked

"Where he usually goes the ocean," Speedy said coming over and going the conversation at that point, "And Might I say Jinx your looking lovely tonight."

"Speedy you say that to ever girl."

"What if I do?" he said to her

Jinx just rolled her eyes and walked away at that point.

"Behave Speedy," Bee said turning towards him.

"I always do," he said.

"Sure, remember that incident last Christmas with Star and Robin?"

"Maybe."

"Let's not repeat that."

"Fine," Speedy said before he spotted another girl he decided to go try his moves on and walked away.

Bee watched Speedy walk off and soon spotted Mas & Menos on the other side of the room making Star laugh like they always did.

Bee for the most part was just watching everyone talking and laughing with others as she stood near a corner of the room looking out a window she was close by from the corner of her eye.

"Bored already?" she heard a voice from next to her say.

Bee turned and looked at Aqualad who was standing next to her. "You finally decided to show up," she said to him.

"Traffic," he said to her as he looked around and looked who was there. "Where's Speedy?"

"Think he talked someone into going off with him," Bee said looking around and not finding him in the room but she did find Star near Robin. "Well at least it's not Star."

"Yeah don't feel like stopping someone from killing him tonight."

There conversation soon ended as Cyborg walked over to them with Beast Boy next to him.

"Hey Bee, Aqualad you two being isolated tonight from everyone else?" Cyborg asked

"Course not Cyborg just not in the mood to mingle just yet," Bee said to him.

"I just got here," Aqualad replied.

"Fun, so where is Speedy?" Cyborg asked looking around.

"Somewhere," Bee said to him.

"Mh should probably go find him don't need him with a girl that is taken and really more than half the people in this room are dating each other so that's a good possibility."

"Can't you just ask Raven to find him?" Bee asked

"Could if I could find where she went to," Beast Boy said, "She probably went to her room. I'll go and check." Beast Boy then left the conversation in the look for Raven.

"Going to be nice when one day we don't have to worry about him," Bee said.

"Course it is but then it won't really be Speedy then would it," Cyborg said with a smile.

The rest of the night went by without a hitch Speedy was found outside on the rooftop surprisingly by himself. Mas & Menos seemed to spend the night making people laugh, Aqualad talked to the titans about some upcoming things and then just in general about fun. Bumblebee spent her night talking with some of the girls as well as some guys she hadn't seen all night but she caught herself a few times looking over where Aqualad was. When she was Jinx; Jinx would mention it to her and Bumblebee would then deny it.

Okay kind of short and this also took me a while to get posted. So sorry try to do more and make the next one longer but hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Titans East headed back to their tower after a few more hours at the Titan tower. Once they had arrived home they all went to their own rooms and went to sleep for the night. They were soon woken up a few hours later by their alarm going off in the tower. In a few minutes they all were in the lobby of the building. Speedy was at the computer and brought up the information. He might have been a flirt but he was very good when it came to computers and figuring stuff out.

"What do we have?" Aqualad asked Speedy

"Looks like Punk Rocket downtown is causing a problem," Speedy said.

"Let's get going and stop him."

The team took off and where soon at the location where Punk Rocket was. He was at a jewelry store taking jewelry.

"Rocket time to end your spree," Speedy said.

Rocket looked at the titans and laughed. "You know you and the original titans are so annoying," he said as he strummed his guitar and beams came from it. The Titans dodged it as it came at them.

"Mas, Menos distract him, Speedy use your arrows to try and stop the guitar, me and Bee will go after Rocket," Aqualad said to them.

The others went at their tasks. Mas and Menos ran around Rocket and that got his attention since he was trying to stop them with his guitar.

"Hold still you little brats!" he yelled. He then found that Speedy was sending arrows his way. Rocket was hitting them with his guitar beams when he strummed the guitar. Bee came at Rocket from the sky and Aqualad used his powers to go at him from under Rocket.

"You little brats are starting to piss me off," Rocket said as he rode his guitar up and sent a sonic blast that knocked them all over. Bee took it the hardest since she was closer to it when it went off. It knocked Bee out and she began to fall from the air. When she came to she was closer to the ground but she was caught before she hit the ground. She looked up and saw Aqualad he had caught her.

"You okay?" he asked her

"Yes," she said to him as she stood up next to him.

"Now what?" Speedy asked from a few feet away.

Aqualad thought about it as he looked around, "Bee go back to the sky and go after him."

Bee looked at him it wasn't the specific what she should be doing but she went up and went after Rocket. She used her stingers and got a shot on him on the arm.

"Your annoying bug," he said and focused his attention on her. When Rockets attention was on Bee and trying to get her. The others went after him. Aqualad and Speedy went after Rocket underneath and knocked Rocket off of his guitar. He landed on the ground and Mas and Menos grabbed his guitar. Bee landed and before Rocket could get up she put her foot on him and pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere Rocket except for jail," Bee said.

Speedy got him up and handcuffed Rocket. They then took rocket to jail. After that they went back to their tower.

"I'm starving," Speedy said as he entered the tower.

"Then go and get something from the kitchen?' Bee said to him

"How about you go and make something?" Speedy said

Bee looked at him and folded her arms around her chest, "How about not."

"Would you two stop it. We just got back let's keep it calm for a few,' Aqualad said.

Mas and Menos ran into the kitchen and then where back on the couch eating some cheese and had sodas in front of them. Speedy went over and sat next to Mas and took his soda and had a drink of it.

"Speedy don't pick on them," Bee said to him.

Speedy ignored her and turned the tv on. He watched the tv and Bee rolled her eyes at him and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out some grapes and a soda she sat down at the kitchen table. She opened the soda and had a drink. The chair next to her was pulled back and Aqualad had a seat next to her.

Sorry this took so long but I had finally thought of something. Hopeful I have the next part out sooner next time. Comments please.


	5. Chapter 5

Bee looked at Aqualad from the corner of her eyes. He reached over and took a grape out of the container that she had in front of her. She moved her head and looked at him.

"So you're not dating Cyborg?" Aqualad asked her.

Bee laughed slightly at that, "I thought I already told you we dated and then decided we were more like siblings," Bee said to him, "Why?"

He just shrugged his shoulders at her and looked over at the others that where on the couch. Bee continued to look at him for a little bit longer before she went back and ate her grapes. After she had finished eating she got up and stretched slightly.

"Well it's getting late I'm going to bed. Night guys," Bee said and headed to her room. Once in her room she took her clothes off and walked into her bathroom. She turned on her shower and got in. She stood under the hot water for a few seconds before she washed her hair. After she had finished her shower she wrung her hair out and then grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body as she walked back into her room. She sat down in a chair that was in front of her mirror and picked a brush up and combed her hair out. Once she had finished washing her hair she picked up a bottle. The bottle she had picked up was lotion she placed some on her hands and then leaned down and rubbed the lotion into her legs. After she had finished rubbing lotion on her legs she rubbed lotion onto her arms. She then sighed lightly and looked at herself in the mirror before she got up and grabbed a night dress to put on. She turned her lights off and then went to sleep.

That night there was no interruptions for anyone's sleep. They all got to sleep throughout the night and could wake when they wanted to. Well except for having to work out at ten in the morning they had to be up by then at least.

Bee was the second in the workout room. Aqualad was already in the room he was doing weights when she came in. That had always seemed to be the first thing he did when no one was in the room still.

"You're always up before everyone else," she said to him as she walked over to a punching bag.

She heard him put the weights done, "And you're always us next."

She smiled lightly to herself as she began hitting the bag, "And then Mas and Menos will be down and Speedy will be late like always."

"Do you know everyone's schedule?" Aqualad asked her

She hit the bag again before she stopped it swinging to turn and look at him, "I know everyone's habits. People do what they have always done they continue to do there routine habits."

"How is our life routine Bee?" he asked her

"Besides fighting villains our life is routine."

He looked at her for a bit longer, "I think we need a vacation."

She continued to look at him as the last three members of the team walked in.

"Someone say vacation?" Speedy said walking in.

"Maybe," Aqualad said to him.

"Like we know what the word vacation is we haven't had one in years."

"Well we're taking one. But for now let's do our workouts." Everyone then went back and did their workouts for the day. Afterwards Aqualad disappeared for about half an hour. Everyone guessed he was talking to Robin and probably planning on them being gone for a bit. They were eating lunch when they finally saw Aqualad again.

"Okay everyone go pack we're leaving in a few minutes. The other Titans will take care of things while we're gone."

Mas and Menos where gone within seconds to pack. Speedy jumped over the couch and left the room. Aqualad then left the room and Bee left behind him. She packed her bag and then left her room. She meet the other back in the main room and from there they left their tower. They took two different cars to the area. Aqualad and Bee where in the first car and following them was Speedy, Mas, and Menos. They were in the car for about two hours before they arrived at some cabins near a lake. When they all got out of the car they stretched and looked around the area.

"Well this totally reminds me of a horror movie," Speedy said.

Bee looked at him, "really?"

"What I'm just saying."

Bee shook her head before they walked towards one of the cabins. It was one of the bigger ones.

"There are four bedrooms in the cabin and two bathrooms. Just pick a bedroom you want," Aqualad said to them.

**Sorry this took so long guys but hope you enjoy this. Next chapter will probably just be there vacation and maybe a little lovey dovey stuff. **


End file.
